Problem: Convert $7\ \dfrac{7}{22}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${7}\ {\dfrac{7}{22}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{7}{22}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $22$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{22}{22} = {\dfrac{154}{22}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{154}{22}} + {\dfrac{7}{22}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{154}{22}} + {\dfrac{7}{22}} = \dfrac{161}{22}$